


smile

by shinwongf



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Football | Soccer, High School AU, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, No Beta, art major asahi, arts school, asahi has a crushhhh, band kid sahi, bff yoshi, i got lazy towards the end i am sorry, lapslock, mashi is only mentioned, soccer player jaehyuk, strangers to best friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinwongf/pseuds/shinwongf
Summary: “you can do this jaehyuk, i know you can.” asahi blurted unexpectedly.he looked at jaehyuk with eyes just for him, eyes dripping with honey.“thank you asahi, i mean it. and i know i can too.” jaehyuk joked.“gotta run!” said jaehyuk, patting asahi on the back as he left.that was so ‘bro’ of him, asahi thought.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas/happy holidays everyone!!! aaand heres my second work!!!! im sorry the ending is bad i got really lazy and im also sorry its short :( i still hope you enjoy nonetheless!!! once again comments are always appreciated :D

boseok high was the most prestigious arts-infused school in the area. boseok (보석, a korean word literally meaning ‘jewels’) was filled with the most talented and interesting students you could find. the school was split up into majors depending on what the students excelled in. there was visual art, voice, theatre, dance, orchestra, and band. 

hamada asahi was japanese boy living there with his family; and his first year, he got into boseok high with a major in band. asahi played the trumpet and played it well, he was always the top player in the section. and he enjoyed going to soccer games because he had a chance to play his instrument in front of many people, and he loved hyping the soccer players up. 

one soccer player in particular had a jersey with the number 26 and the name ‘YOON’ on the back of it. asahi found out his name was jaehyuk, yoon jaehyuk, and he was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. everyone loved jaehyuk, he was the star soccer player and won class president; he was the sweetest person alive despite his popularity, and anyone could tell. 

every game night, asahi would be in the band section, trumpet in hand, watching yoon jaehyuk make goals and win for the team. everytime jaehyuk would look up, he would be glowing; and yes maybe it was the sweat, but he was smiling, glowing, and beautiful. sometimes asahi would think he saw jaehyuk looking and smiling at him. but no, he was in a stupid little marching band outfit, he looked silly, he couldn’t be looking at him. still, asahi blushed hard, and hid his face in his hands.

soon enough, playing the trumpet wasn’t the only thing asahi looked forward to on friday nights, asahi looked forward to seeing yoon jaehyuk’s smile, and looked forward to seeing yoon jaehyuk play.

—

when asahi was a second year, he had a change of heart. soon enough, he realized that trumpet and marching band wasn’t his one true love. he decided that he loved designing things, he loved seeing his thoughts pictured on paper, loved seeing the colors burst onto the page. asahi realized that he loved art, loved drawing, painting, sketching, lettering. and so he changed his major, from band to visual arts.

visual arts made asahi feel so much more like himself. all of the thoughts he had day in and day out, he could spread onto the paper and get out of his mind. sometimes he drew black holes with things tumbling inside, sometimes he drew the landscape of his home in osaka, the sun shining bright and the grass a vibrant green. 

sometimes he drew jaehyuk, his hair messy, eyes just for him, and a smile brighter than any sun he’d ever seen. asahi thought maybe that smile could be for him one day.

asahi had met his best friend yoshinori (‘yoshi’ for short) through visual arts. he was from japan as well, just from the town of kobe. yoshi had loved art since he was a child and had been drawing since then. asahi and yoshi bonded over their love of art but also music, composing, and vintage fashion. the two were known around school for their vintage style (dance major mashiho said they looked like ‘frog and toad’).

the thing is, even though asahi had quit band and was no longer required to go to games, he still went. he went almost every friday night, missing only a couple when he was super busy. because even in their last year, he wanted to see him. 

freshman year was the smiles from the field and asahi ducking as he blushed. sophomore year was going to the diner after the game with their mutual friends jihoon and hyunsuk (they sat across from each other and shared an order of fries). junior year was exchanging phone numbers for an english project and texting all night, jaehyuk sending memes for asahi to wake up to. senior year was the year that they were closer than ever.

senior year the memes switched to good morning texts, the heartfelt kind, they had become friends. they hung out each night after the games, usually at one of their houses or the diner. asahi’s personal favorite was hanging out at jaehyuk’s house, finding some concoction to make into a late night snack, falling asleep tangled up together on his living room couch.

—

“are you ready for the game tonight?” yoshi asked with a wink during art on friday. yoshi knew about asahi’s big fat crush on jaehyuk, the only person who really didn’t know was jaehyuk himself. 

“of course, it’s the last game of the season. we’re undefeated and i don’t think jaehyuk is gonna let that up.” asahi said as he washed off his brushes in the sink. 

“you know jaehyuk likes you right?” yoshi says as he puts the clean brushes in the cup. 

“no he doesn’t, i don’t know where you got that from because he only thinks of me as a friend. that’s all we’ll ever be, and i’m fine with that, as long as i have him” asahi rambled.

(yoshi made a fake gagging motion which followed by asahi elbowing him.)

—

asahi: where are you?

jaehyuk: outside the locker room,  
wanna meet me there?

asahi: yeah sure! i’m on my way rn

jaehyuk: ok i’ll see you !!! love uuuu

asahi: love u toooo ( ˘ ³˘) 

—

asahi arrived not too long after their text conversation to the locker rooms. jaehyuk was standing there looking at his phone with his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, and he greeted asahi as soon as he saw him with a wave and a big smile. the other boys on the team let asahi in the room, they knew how close he was to jaehyuk. they went inside and asahi sat on the bench near jaehyuk’s locker and talked to him while he got ready. this was how it was every friday night.

“last game of the season. are you ready?” asahi said as he rubbed his hands up and down his thighs.

“of course i’m ready, i’m yoon jaehyuk and we’re undefeated”

asahi looked at jaehyuk jokingly unimpressed. jaehyuk looked back at him and started laughing, making asahi start too.

it was then when jaehyuk pulled his t-shirt over his head and asahi gulped. he tried to make it unnoticeable by looking away and playing with his hands. they’d seen each other topless multiple times, with all the sleepovers, but it never failed to make asahi nervous. 

in the next moment, before jaehyuk could notice what was going on, jaehyuk put his jersey on: ‘YOON 26.’ asahi thought about how this was the same jersey, same numbers, that made him notice his best friend for the first time. 

he thought of his smile, his glowing face, and his messy hair. and then he snapped out of it.

“sahi?”

“sahi?”

“SAHI!”

it was jaehyuk. 

“oh yeah, sorry”

“it’s okay, you were out of it, huh?” jaehyuk giggled.

“yeah you could say that.” asahi sighed.

“come on, let’s get going, i’m done changing. you need to meet yoshi and mashiho right?” 

asahi nodded as the taller put his hand on his shoulder and patted. he felt the point of contact tingle for a second before jaehyuk let go and let his hand trail down asahi’s right arm. and asahi could feel himself shiver at the touch. his mind was just jaehyuk, jaehyuk, jaehyuk and he didn’t know what to do. 

“you can do this jaehyuk, i know you can.” asahi blurted unexpectedly.

he looked at jaehyuk with eyes just for him, eyes dripping with honey. 

“thank you asahi, i mean it. and i know i can too.” jaehyuk joked.

“gotta run!” said jaehyuk, patting asahi on the back as he left.

that was so ‘bro’ of him, asahi thought.

—

their team won, they remained undefeated. no one was surprised.

the ending of the game was very high energy, it was a 5-5 tie and jaehyuk’s team had the ball on their side. jaehyuk then retrieved the ball and ran it up to the sideline to the other goal. 

just in the next second, he crosses the ball, shoots it into the net, and barely misses the crossbar. 

that was how they did it. they won, they were undefeated. 

to jaehyuk, everything felt like it was going in slow motion. one second he kicked, and in a blur, his teammates were all hugging him. 

his face was one of pure amazement, he couldn’t believe he just did that

—

asahi, he was amazed. 

seeing jaehyuk play at almost every single one of his games and made him proficient in random soccer knowledge. and that 6-5 win was one for the books. he looked like the lead in a movie down there.

once jaehyuk made that goal, asahi was immediately on his feet. and once he could, he was running down the stands and towards his best friend. his feet felt like they were on fire, he ran as fast as he could. 

as soon as he got on the field, it was frantic, he was looking everywhere he could for jaehyuk. asahi thought to himself, he’s either in that large clump of people over there or he’s--

“SAHI!”

it was jaehyuk, and he was tackling asahi. he had come up behind asahi and engulfed him in a tight back hug.

“WE DID IT!” screamed jaehyuk.

“YOU DID! OF COURSE YOU DID!” asahi screamed over the noise. 

at this point, jaehyuk was facing asahi and his hands  
were on the his shoulders, shaking the smallest very lightly. it was then when jaehyuk pulled asahi into a hug. this hug was warm, soft, comforting, it felt like the warmest summers back home in osaka. asahi usually wasn’t the one for hugs but he never wanted to let go. 

but once he did, he was hit with something. metaphorically of course.

“i love you hamada asahi, i love you so much, i don’t know what to do with myself. i’m sorry for telling you now but i’m so happy right now and you look so beautiful and i really want to kiss you. like right now.” rambled jaehyuk.

asahi didn’t know what to say, he just stood there dumbfounded. of course he felt the same way, he has since freshman year, he just didn’t know it would come out like this. or if it would come out at all. 

“i’m so sorry i don’t know what i was thi-“ jaehyuk started.

“no.” asahi interjected.

“you can.” the artist continued. 

he looked down at his feet. “kiss me.”

jaehyuk put his hand on asahi’s cheek and lifted his head up. “i can?”

“yeah.” asahi nodded.

their lips connected in a sweet kiss, it was short but it was precious to the pair. they didn’t care that some people were staring, they knew that it meant that their feelings were reciprocated and that was all that mattered. 

when they pulled back, asahi’s face was flushed a strong red color, jaehyuk had never seen asahi like that. 

he had made hamada asahi shy.

“i should be the one that’s shy, i just completely embarrassed myself in front of you.” jaehyuk said as he held onto asahi’s small hand. 

“no, it was cute” asahi squeezed jaehyuk’s hand and scrunched up his face at the boy in front of him.

—

that night, they went to the diner like always, but instead it was their first unofficial date and not just a best friend outing. they shared a milkshake and an order of fries like usual, the conversation was the weekly gossip and everyday talk.

they went over to asahi’s as usual, and cuddled all night. the only thing that was different was the feelings both boys knew in their hearts. 

(and maybe the kisses they shared.)


End file.
